Snipin Time
by ani-chan24
Summary: When blackmail turns into secret sex, you can't really complain. Blu!Sniper/Red!Spy Full of lemon scenes, you won't be disappointed!
1. The Start of a War

Originally posted in my ygallery account under the name pharaoh-bocchan. No stealin here, promise~ I'm both ppls~

TF2 and its characters do not belong to me.

this was a rp done with my friend madison, she was sniper and medic in later chapters.

Stealth. Cunning. Sexy French accent. Those were essentials, if you wanted to be a good spy, and luckily, this man had an abundance of each. He was slim, and sexy, a lithe body perfect for sneaking, jammed into a classy red pinstripe suit. Now if he could say so himself, the RED Spy would also say he had a gorgeous face, not that anyone on his team had ever seen it. Usually, he was hidden under his balaclava, though he griped often about having to hide such a beauty from the world. Had anyone gotten the chance to catch the spy without his mask, they would have to agree. He had cobalt blue eyes, with nice lashes and no crows feet, and a sleek, French nose and jawline. Thin pink lips that always seemed to have a cigarette between them, and never without a smirk. Of course, that was all things you could mostly see while he had his balaclava on. Now without it, or any clothes for the matter, he was a French god. Thin, hairless, but muscled, with a couple scars here and there, but most fighters did. His hair was the most noteworthy, black and thick and ending at his chin, curly as all hell but slicked back for the most part. He truly was hot, but no one on his team would go so far as to tell him that, frightened at what such an ego boost would cause.

Well, it was about time. The siren went off, letting both sides know the war for the day had begun. After all this time, it stopped feeling like a war, and more like a game, but never say that to Soldier... well, unless you like getting shot. Armed with his butterfly knife, cloaking device, and case of cigarettes, Spy headed off to the BLU base. Sneaking by the maniacal pyro, definitely his most hated BLU member, and letting the RED scout distract the BLU heavy as he slunk into the building, squeezing into a vent and shuffling through what he thought would bring him to the room holding the BLU intel case. Imagine his surprise when he popped out right behind the enemy's sniper. No matter, he thought, as he opened his cigarette case and lit one of the smokes, holding it carefully with his lips as he flipped out his knife, and started sneaking closer, ready to stab the hatted man in the back.

When that siren sounded the lithe tall body of the BLU sniper took off to his post where he was going to pick off anyone he could see and hopefully get those damn pyro's away from their heavy.. it was like they had magnets for each other or something.. Dashing to his spot that no one had managed to find yet, the room they had had the intel in before so if anyone was to sneak in they'd run into the angry aussie with his huge machete.. Leaning by the window, one long leg laid out while the other rested against his chest, he held his gun tight and smoked, sharp eyes watching the ground below carefully from behind his glasses. There was wind today.. strange.. there never seemed to be wind.. The sniper's eyes flashed when a RED pyro ran out into the open and he raised his rifle carefully.. steady.. aim.. quick little breaths in and out of his mouth.. his finger pulled the trigger and his bullet sliced through thin helmet and the pyro was down, making the sniper grin and sit back, unknowing that there was a spy right behind him..

He watched the sniper work for a minute, silently taking a drag from his cigarette as he did so. Weren't snipers supposed to be aware of their surroundings? Spy could care less as he watched his teammate get taken down, waiting til the sniper sat back, and sneaking up. "Au revoir~" he cooed to the sniper, as he stabbed the man in the back, a grin on his face as he did so. Too easy.

By the time the sniper's ears caught on it was too late and those low whispered words caught in his ear.. He let out a low grunt when he was stabbed but his razorback did it's job and stopped it, jolting the spy back from behind him and sniper was up in a second, whirling around to stare at the man. "Wadnt expectin' tha, were ya?" The sniper said with a wide grin, reaching for his machete, but he realized how close they were and he needed to get this spy AWAY from the intel.. and the best way to piss of a spy was to ruin that beloved suit they wore.. Grabbing his jarate and hefting it, he threw it right at the RED spy and watched it shatter, the room filling with the strong stench of urine. "Tryn stab me agin an' yall be sorry!" He quipped before he ran out of there the opposite way, hefting his rifle, trying to search for a good place to run and a good perch to settle in..

Fuck. Fucking razorback. A jolt of electricity shot up the spy's hand as he stabbed into the wood, making him curse in french and back up. Damn sniper. He glared at him, moving to grab his revolver, only to see a jar coming at him. "NOOOON!" He shrieked, trying to dodge, but failing. He was drenched with piss, the horrible stench filling his nostrils. He was frozen in place, watching as the sniper escaped. "imbécile!" he shouted, filled with anger. "My suit! My precious suit!" he sobbed, before snarling and running out of the room after the sniper.

This wasn't good.. he had to lose him.. if there was one thing the sniper wasn't good at it was running for long distances.. especially with his jarate techniquie and the way it had changed his body.. He needed to find someone and he needed to find them FAST. Skidding down a hall he saw the BLU pyro sneaking around and the sniper grinned and ran toward him. "Spy comin' at ya, mate!" He said with a tip of his hat as he ran past and turned another corner, knowing another little hiding place he could get into and get away from that damn spy..

Well. This was nice. He had just run out of the room, hot on the sniper's trail, only to get intercepted by the BLU pyro. And burnt to a crisp. He left a pile of ashes, that quickly disappeared as he respawned back on the RED base. Fucking sniper. At least he didn't have piss on himself anymore... He stepped onto the teleporter the RED engineer made, teleporting right near the entrance of BLU. He smirked and put on his soldier mask, disguising himself as he ran into the base, acting like he belonged. First things first. Find that sniper and take him out.

Realizing that the spy had died off somewhere back there the sniper cooled off a bit and walked to his other camping spot, it was in this old box waaaaaaay above everything.. it was hard as hell to get there but when he did it sure did pay off. Getting their team heavy and scout to cover him as he wriggled his way up to the top. Once inside he grinned because all of his things were still here, which either meant that no one had found this place or they had and just made him think that he was safe.. He set up his rifle, left hand on the trigger and looked through the scope, not seeing anyone yet but he knew they'd come out sooner or later..

Catching it as the sniper clambered into that precarious perch, Spy grinned, still disguised as a BLU engineer. "Hey guys, I'll take ovah watch, they need you out there on that there RED base." he said, mimicking the southern drawl. It worked perfectly, and the scout and heavy both left, leaving the spy alone. He cloaked himself, sneaking up to the perch, invisible. This time, there was no razorback, and he knew for sure as he stabbed into the sniper's back, that blood came out and uncloaked him. A backstab was an instant kill, and he grinned. "Tch, you got blood on my suit..."

Now the Sniper really wasn't expecting that.. He woke up back in his base with a little grumble, not accepting the hand that was given to him for him to get up and got up on his own, eyes narrowed, he meant business now.. " 'M goin' afta tha spy." Sniper said seriously into his headset and set off out of the base, his razorback back as well as his jarate, he was ready to take on this damn RED Spy.. The BLU Sniper found a good perch and took out the red Pyro and Heavy easily, he wasn't letting anyone get by and he had their entire team dead, except for that damn spy, within minutes. "Where's tha bleedin' baastad.." He growled softly to himself, keeping his eyes looking for anything that moved and his ears very very open..

"Right here~" he said in a sing songy voice, standing behind the Sniper. He had his revolver out and aimed at his head, point blank. "What room ees the intel in? Tell me and I may let you live." he said with a sneer, his accent bleeding through especially on some words. He didn't feel like just killing the sniper again, no fun in that. And after all, the whole point was to get the intel.

The Sniper swallowed hard when he heard the little click of the revolver behind him.. He slid his hand away from his rifle and licked his dry lips, he couldn't even see that damn Spy but he could hear the sneer in his voice.. that damn accent would come to haunt him later.. "Not gon' tella bleedin' baastad like ya where it is." He mumbled softly and moved as fast as he could, glad he had been crouching because he could turn fast, bring his hand down to chop the Spy's elbow and push the man up against the wall, pinning him with his body as he struggled to get his kukri out..

He was expecting the answer, but not the action, unready when the sniper turned and chopped his elbow, making him drop his gun. He cursed in his native tongue as he struggled to get free, ignoring that part of his lusty french heritage that made him notice how handsome and rugged the sniper was so close up. Not having anything else he could do, Spy struggled to get a hand in his pocket and grab his knife, while he spit in the Sniper's face as a deterrent.

The spit didn't deter the sniper at all, he had had worse things in his face.. Feeling that the Spy was trying to get into his pocket the Sniper grunted loudly and hauled the Spy across the room and threw him out of the window, slouching afterward. With a huff of air the Sniper moved to the window to see if the Spy was still there but he wasn't surprised to find that he wasn't anymore and he decided to do something different.. he decided to stay in that damn room and wait for the Spy..

Shrieking as he was tossed out the window, the Spy hit the ground hard, cursing and wiping blood from his forehead. This wasn't over. Hell no. He called for medic and got himself healed, before heading back inside, going his air vent route again, sneaking around the base until he reached the same room. He went inside without a second thought. "Ah. Per'aps you aren't as smart as I thought. Why are you steel 'ere? I have ze advanteege now~" he smirked and cloaked himself, sneaking around the room and dodging the sniper's jarate, picking up his revolver in the process.

The Sniper had been waiting for that damn Spy to come back here.. he came back faster than he had expected and grabbed his jar, missing, damn, and kicked out one of his long legs to try and get at the Spy, pulling up his gun and taking a shot, it echoed in the small room and everything was kind of still.. he wasn't sure if he had gotten him or not and all he could really do was wait and see since he was pretty much trapped..

It missed. The cloaking device turned off, and Spy was eye to eye with Sniper. He pulled the trigger, shooting the Sniper in the stomach. Not enough to kill him, but if the Medic didn't come soon, he'd die. Soon after, that familiar voice came over the intercom. "BLU has taken RED's Intel!" he scowled. "Sheet! I will be back for you. Til then, mon ami~" he masked himself as Sniper and ran out, looking for the BLU who would be holding their suitcase of intel papers.

He wasn't going down that easily.. sure it hurt but he had been in worse pain. Glaring at the Spy, he heard the alarm go off and scowled at the man when he masked himself. Moving mostly with his rifle as a tool, the Sniper managed to get himself to the window and looked down to see their scout followed by their pyro and heavy running around so he decided to take a chance. Hauling himself up, wincing as he felt blood in his mouth, Sniper managed to lift himself up and out of the window, free falling until he hit the pavement with a loud crack, his glasses cracked, the sun shining in his eyes as he died and faded away. Seconds later he woke up with his gear and didn't even wait to get checked on by the computers, he was out of there as fast as he possibly could and he was going to find the fake BLU Sniper..

"Crikey mate! Lemme 'ave a look at that intel theyare." Not the best aussie accent, but it was good enough to fool the scout holding the red intel case. "I'mma take it up to the announcer, le'er have a look ati'." The scout seemed bored so he just agreed, obviously wanted to get back out and do some bonking. When he left, the spy grinned devilishly, hurrying to the exit as inconspicuously as he could.

It was almost like they were fated to meet.. Running down the same hallway just on opposite sides.. the two BLU Snipers met with a crash and he pulled out his jarate and threw it before he could do anything else, scrambling to get the case out of that damn Spy's hand, all elbows and knees as they slipped on the wet urine that was on the slick floor.. "Gimme.. this.. thang.. ye.. bleedin'.. stewpid.. spai!" He grunted with every tug on the case's handle.

The spy scowled as he met his counterpart, cursing when that disgusting jar smashed open on him, disabling his cloaking device and showing himself as the spy he was... not to mention ruining his suit, AGAIN. "Never! Zis is our eentel, I vill not let ze likes of you have eet!" he fought valiantly for the intel case, tugging it back and forth and back and forth until... snap. The case broke, papers flying everywhere. "Nooooooooooon!" he shrieked, letting go and grabbing for as many papers as he could. He got most of them just as the announcer came on, telling them that the war had ended for the day. "I vill get my revenge, sniper. I hope you 'ave no need for sleep tonight..." he snarled, before hightailing it out of there.

it get's much raunchier from here on. just a warning.


	2. Revenge?

Don't own tf2... well technically i own an online version of the game. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING.

By me and a friend.

* * *

Sniper grabbed at SOME of the papers he could, they were covered in urine though so he wasn't sure if anyone would actually read them. When the announcement sounded he let the Spy go and glared after him. "Yeh! We'll see 'bout tha, mate!" He yelled loudly before he shuffled back to the base and set the wet papers down, getting groans out of the rest of his team and he was shipped off to go somewhere far away and alone because he smelled like piss.. The Sniper had his van he went to when they weren't at war.. it was a nice little home.. not really over looking anything so no one ever went there because it was kind of crappy unless you were hiding.. Closing the doors tight, making sure the vent was all clogged up, the Sniper stripped off of his cloths and hung them so they wouldn't stink so bad, and settled down on the floor in just his bright blue heart boxers, skinny legs exposed, hairy body exposed, he was lithe all over and tanned with faded scars on his arms and chest and legs and back..

Spy was sort of celebrated when he got back, his teammates glad he got most of the intel. But then again, he was covered in piss. They let him leave and have a shower all alone, going maskless only when he was sure no one could see. His body was lithe and almost sickly thin. A few scars here and there, and a burn on his back from that horrible BLU pyro, but other than that, he was pretty damn sexy. He took a long shower, had about half of his dinner and gave the rest to Heavy, and then made a trip to Medic.

He talked to the man in an awkward way, asking for that special pill, to keep you up. Viagra. The older man gave him a disdainful look, but gave him some, and then, Spy was ready. He sneaked out when his team was busy, carefully heading into enemy territory. He put on his cloaking device, going invisible as he searched for Sniper. He peeked in the window of the van that looked identical to the one the RED sniper had, and grinned. There he was. Now all he had to do was wait for the man to leave the room, and hopefully have a drink open, so he could sneak the pill in.

It was so hot in his van.. Sniper was walking back and forth, thinking about how to get that damn Spy back.. he had a big scar right on his stomach from where he had been shot.. bastard.. With a sigh he pulled out a warm water bottle, he had to drink lots of water because of his kidney's, and walking to one of his windows at the back he let himself crack it open just a little, blinking when his headset went off so he let his bottle there and dug through his cloths for the tiny contraption, stuffing it in his ear. "Wot is et?" He grumbled into the thing, sliding his cap off a bit to scratch his head.

Ah, how nice of Sniper to let him admire his handiwork. Spy smiled as he caught sight of the scar left from his shot earlier that day. He admired the rest of the man's scars too... along with his muscles... and a hairy body was always attractive in France. No no no, stick to the plan. Damned bisexualness. Perfect timing. As Sniper was distracted, Spy put his hand in, carefully pouring the crushed remnants of the pill into the bottle and shaking it a little, making sure it wouldn't be noticed. He then ducked, let his cloaking device recharge, and went invisible again and watched, ready to enjoy himself.

Sniper growled softly and threw the stupid headset on the floor.. damn spy.. damn scout.. pretending to be towers or some bleedin' shit.. Mumbling to himself, Sniper grabbed his water and drank the rest of it down without looking, not noticing the little shards of pill because he just took it for minerals or something.. Slamming the empty bottle down, Sniper let out a sigh and moved to settle on the floor of his messy van where he had his old mattress, sliding off his glasses to rub his eyes, feeling kind of strange and dizzy.. Then it happened.. Sniper's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed darkly as he stared down between his legs and got instantly hard, making him look around before he pressed his hand to it and wondered what the hell was going on..

The masked man grinned, almost lecherously, as Sniper downed the entire bottle. He waited till the man got hard, before uncloaking and waltzing right in, a cigarette in his mouth. "Allo zere, sniper." he said with that smarmy grin on his face. He took a puff of his cigarette. "Are you having a leetle problem? Iz something ze matter?"

Wrapping his hand around his cock and squeezing hard, letting out a low huff of air at the feeling.. he was about to get into it when someone walked in and it was that freaking RED Spy! His eyes went wide and he went completely red faced, jumping to his feet and looking around frantically for his machete. "Wot in bleedin' blood 'ell did ya do to me!" He yelled loudly, no idea that his boxers weren't hiding his rather swollen erection at the moment..

The spy took in the moment with pleasure, hand up at his lips as he took a drag of his cigarette. His eyes couldn't help but go downward, locking onto the exposed cock. A brow raised, though you couldn't tell with his balaclava on. "My my, sniper. It seems your rifle isn't your only eempressive piece..." he hummed, walking over without a thought of being attacked. "Give up, and I weel help you with thees... situation. Say no, and I vill call all your team to come see you as you are." he whispered in the man's ear, a hand gently groping the hard cock once.

Sniper snapped his gaze back to the Spy and blinked his dark eyes at the smarmy man.. glaring a little until he came closer.. and closer.. and he smelled like smoke and suddenly there were fingers wrapped around his cock kind of and just that little touch made him shudder a little. "Ghn!" Clenching his teeth tightly and hissing a little, Sniper kept his eyes closed, he wasn't even trying to get away anymore and if that wasn't enough of an answer he managed to bark out an angry 'Foin ya.. baastad..' and huffed hard through his nose.

He grinned. But that wasn't enough for him. He gripped the cock tightly, almost painfully in his hand. "Say it. Say you give up." he ordered, lips just centimeters away from the man's neck. You could feel the heat and tension between them, filling the camper. Just waiting for Sniper to snap or give in to his arousal, which had to be just painfully hard by now.

"Ahh!" A loud yell came out of the BLU Sniper, his eyes rolled back a little from that tight grip on his cock, making him wobble slightly on his long legs. It was hard for him to even speak.. he could feel breath on his neck and damn how long had it been since he had been with anyone like this.. it seemed like he had been here forever.. "Ah.. ah give up.." Sniper managed to whisper, his voice was low and he could give a shit about anything else but his aching cock right now.. he had never been so hard in his entire life and he had never had such a sure hand on his cock before like this..

Hearing those words made the Spy chuckle, as he stepped back and put his cigarette out on an ashtray nearby. "Remember zis, next time we battle." and put on his cloaking device, opening the door and shutting it, to make it seem as if he escaped. He just had to see what the Sniper would do.

When the man started to step back Sniper opened his eyes and stared at him, letting out a little noise that could only be described as a whimper. Slowly the tall man slid down the wall he had been pressed against, he sat heavily down on the floor and looked down between his legs at his twitching member resting against his stomach, a bit of pre-cum smearing over his hairy stomach. Sniper sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, he had to do something.. he felt like he might die.. so he wrapped his left hand around himself and started to pump quickly, rubbing his foreskin up over his tip which made him shiver a little, squeezing hard and letting his own pre-cum slick himself up.

Oh how pathetic he looked. He who was once a strong, fiery sniper, reduced to a whimpering whelp, forced to touch himself. The spy snorted and uncloaked, walking forward and getting down onto his knees. "Patheteec." he said with a sneer, before going down and taking the member into his mouth, sucking on it quite expertly.

Words didn't even make sense to Sniper anymore.. pumping himself hard as someone spoke and there was a figure coming at him.. red suit.. smoke.. he wondered for a moment what game he was trying to play but as soon as a wet, hot suction came down on his cock he grunted low in his throat and pushed his feet into the floor, rolling his hips forward. "Shit!" He growled deeply, it was rare for him to curse but when he did he really meant it.. a hand slid down to press against the cap the Spy was wearing but he made no attempt to pull it off..

He expected this reaction, and smirked around the cock in his mouth. Smarmy as ever, even when sucking on another man's dick. He closed his eyes and focused on the job. Sniper tasted rather good, a little sweaty and salty, but that was it. He took more than half of the cock in his mouth, tongue pressing against the underside as he suckled on it. It was obvious this wasn't the first blowjob he'd ever given.

Sniper's free hand clawed at the thin mattress they were on.. he shuddered and arched and gripped the Spy's balaclava a little and let his head fall back to hit the wall, his eyes almost crossed from how damn good this man was with his tongue.. Another noise emitted from deep within the Sniper's throat and he let his hand slide down to the back of the Spy's neck, rubbing there a little, moving to press his palm over the man's wide back, finding it strangely arousing.

At the feel of those rough hands rubbing at his neck and back, Spy's eyes fluttered for a second, a soft moan escaping as he sucked eagerly. Although he wouldn't admit it, it had been quite a long time since he'd had any fun either. Just sucking dick had gotten him excited, though you couldn't tell with his suit on. He bobbed his head up and down, doing his best to please Sniper and finish him off without getting aroused himself. That'd be so embarrassing...

He knew he was close.. his balls were tightening up like they did right before he was about to blow his load, his cock throbbing hard, thrusting up erratically because he needed to come right now.. Pressing his head back into the wall and gripping the back of Spy's neck, Sniper finally grunted low in his throat and tensed up all over, spurting into the Spy's mouth, feeling a little bad that he hadn't warned him but in all honesty he had been too far gone to even speak.. Once his orgasm slowly ebbed away Sniper kind of relaxed back against the wall and waited for his cock to do the same.. only to realize that he was still hard..

Blue eyes shot open with shock as Sniper emptied his load into the spy's mouth, making him choke for a second, before he swallowed it all down. He pulled away with a sneer on his face, wiping at his mouth and licking his lips. "Crétin." he grumbled, annoyed at having to swallow due to Sniper's inability to say anything. He noticed the man was still hard, and laughed a little. "I am only 'elping once. You are on your own now. Zink hard on what to do, Sniper~" he smirked, starting to stand.

Opening his dark eyes slowly, Sniper let out a huff of air and swallowed hard, staring at the Spy between his legs as he leaned back and grumbled. Saying that he'd only help once.. that he was on his own.. Sniper leaned forward a little and stared at the skinny Spy in front of him, swallowing hard. "W-Wait, mate.." Sniper whispered, breathless, his voice a little shaky. "E-Elp a man out.." He asked rather pathetically.. he had never been so hard in his life.. he had never been hard and come and was still hard..

The masked man stopped in his tracks. God... Why did the man have to sound so pathetic? He looked just as he sounded... it was actually kind of cute. He sighed, plopping down on the mattress. "I never 'elp without somezing in return. Vat will you give me?" he questioned, with curious eyes.

Sniper swallowed hard when the Spy moved back down onto the mattress, staring into his eyes, fingers gripping the bed things under him. His brain grasped at anything.. he couldn't give him the intel.. he couldn't give up his team.. he had no idea what the hell the spy wanted or why he was still even here. "Wh-.. what ya want..?" He whispered softly, swallowing hard, shifting his hips, erection resting against his hairy stomach, twitching as he stared at the Spy.

An idea came to Spy's mind, and he smiled devilishly. "A deal. But zis deal, as many parts. For each time I make you come, you must agree to somezing for me. Number one. Promise to never use zat deesgusting jarate on me again." he smirked, knowing he had a huge advantage right now. Oh the deals he could get...

That made the Sniper blink.. he stared into the dark eyes of the Spy.. that smile he had on his face.. and with every word he spoke he felt his heart beat faster.. just something about that bloody accent that made him aroused. Swallowing hard and clenching his jaw, he thought about the disadvantages of this deal.. but then he thought of the advantages.. and how damn long it had been since he had gotten even close to being laid.. and all Sniper could do was nod slowly and stare into those eyes. "Foin.." He grunted softly, glancing down only to see that there was an obvious bulge in the Spy's tight pants..

Elated at hearing the Sniper agree, he grinned, gripping that hard cock once more. "Zat was for last time. If you want to get off now, you must promise to wear zat stupid razorback only once per fighting day." he caught the man's eyes and blushed, though it was hidden by his balaclava. He tightened his grip, trying to draw attention from his own arousal.

Letting out a groan when those fingers wrapped around his cock again.. Sniper didn't take his eyes off of the obvious erection the Spy had.. so he was getting off on this too, huh? That didn't seem too fair that he had to make deals and the Spy was getting off as well.. When the grip tightened he closed his eyes and shivered a little, slowly opening to stare into the Spy's eyes, that cool look was on him.. waiting for him to agree.. but the Sniper had a different idea of what was going to happen. Very easily his hands were up and very easily did he press the skinny Spy down onto his bed and smirk, pinning his hands down and pinning their legs together. "Dosn't seem very fair.. gettin' me off fer offers.. while yer gettin' off fer free.." The Sniper said with a grin down at the man, grasping both his wrists in one hand while the other slid down and unzipped his pants, sliding it inside to wrap around his erection and squeeze hard.

* * *

reviews make me happy. not construct. crit. though, these were written a while ago.


	3. In The Winnebago

Reviews are loved, this was co-written with a friend.

I don't own the rights to TF2 or its characters.

* * *

Dammit. Damn damn damn. He'd really hoped the Sniper wouldn't notice. But of course he did. He struggled as he was flipped around, glaring at the sideburned man. "'Ow dare you! Take your hands off of me! I don't want, nor need your 'elp!" he spat out, but his body disagreed, as he bucked against the hand that squeezed him, eyes snapping shut for a moment as he let out a choked gasp of pleasure. "You bastard." he grumbled out, face red, though it was luckily hidden by his beloved balaclava.

The most satisfied smirk slid over the Sniper's lips as he watched the Spy under him buck and close his eyes.. that gasp of pleasure was so enticing that it made his spine tingle a little bit. Squeezing the hard cock in his hand once again, slowly moving it up and down, pumping the skinny Spy slooooowly, the Sniper leaned down and breathed against a bit of exposed neck before he wrapped his lips around that part of his skin and started to suck, hard.

"Nng..." he grunted quietly, wincing with one eye. Too good... the roughness of a man's hand made the soft touch of the BLU scout's mother's hand pale in comparison. He was fully hard, twitching in the sniper's hand. He turned his head to the right, unknowingly exposing a patch of his neck which Sniper took to immediately. "Ah! Merde..." he cursed, body trembling slightly in pleasure as his neck was sucked.

Sniper smiled against Spy's neck, sucking hard until he leaned back and was pleased that he had left a dark hickey there.. his hand moving quicker, pumping that twitching cock a bit faster. "You gon try an' run when I let go o' yer cock..?" Sniper whispered right into Spy's ear, biting his ear through the thick cloth of his balacalva and down his neck, pressing his thumb firmly against his tip, his own cock hanging between his legs and twitching with the need for attention..

The spy shut his eyes, panting softly as he was fondled and pumped. Being stuck in this war had left him quite sexually repressed, and the fact of the matter was, Sniper was a pretty good looking man. At the question, he peeked at the man, before looking away. "...Non. I won't." he replied, truthfully. Who would run from the first chance at something sexual after being untouched for months?

Pleased with the answer that he got, the Sniper released Spy's wrists and moved them both, pulling the skinny man into his lap as he sat back and leaned against the wall, making the Spy straddle his hips. Without a second thought, or any thought really, Sniper leaned forward and kissed the Spy's lips hard, his rough hand wrapping around both of their cocks and squeezing HARD, pressing their sensitive tips together with a loud grunt, rocking their hips together in a slow sensual way..

Being thinner than the Sniper, it didn't take much to be pulled onto his lap. He went willingly, spreading his legs and straddling the man's hips and groaning as soon as their lips met. Ah, the merveille of kissing another man. Nothing like a woman, this was harsh and rough, nothing held back. Just what he needed. Spy gasped and moaned into the heavy kissing, returning it readily and curling his arms around the man's neck, groping at his back as they smooched. He rocked his hips in time with the sniper, moaning against his lips.

He kissed the Spy hard, he didn't hold anything back, biting sucking kisses to those lips that were always smirking at him.. god it was hot.. he would have never imagined doing this with his rival and hearing the man's moans just spurred him on even more. Grunting loudly and wrapping his hand tighter around their cocks, he pumped them both and slid his free hand down the Spy's back, sliding down the back of his pants and moving against the curve of the man's ass, squeezing hard as he did so, such a nice tight round ass.. and he let his fingers brush at the crack to see how the other man would react.

Spy could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as he kissed his enemy so passionately. Time to kick it up a bit. He jutted his tongue out, not waiting for an invitation and pushing into the Sniper's mouth, tongues tangling together as the taste of coffee and tobacco mixed together to make a delicious flavor. He had no problem with Sniper's hands roaming, moaning softly when his ass was squeezed, being almost... inviting.

Sniper opened his mouth readily when that tongue was pressed inside.. he tasted tobacco and his own spunk and groaned into the now even more heated kiss.. The hairy man didn't miss the way Spy shifted and moved in his lap when his ass had been squeezed, his fingers taking that invitation and slipping between his warm crack to press right against his tight pucker, grunting loudly as he rubbed there in slow circles. One thing his parents didn't really know about is that Sniper really wasn't interested in women.. on long nights of camping and watching and driving he'd skim through magazines of mostly naked men.. usually burning them afterward because that was the last thing he needed.. his team finding out.. This was like a dream come true for the Sniper, being able to touch a man this way.. and he definitely knew what he was doing..

It was a little surprising, when Sniper took the invite and slipped his fingers between the spy's crack. He hadn't been expecting him to be so forward... but it was honestly pretty arousing. He groaned into the other man's mouth as his hole was teased and rubbed, a bit of precum dribbling from his cock as he pressed back against the fingers, his hole twitching in excitement.

The smallest of smiles slid over the Sniper's face at the feel of the twitching hole his fingers were pressed against.. he knew what he was doing and pressed the tip of his index finger right to the Spy's pucker, knowing they'd need lube but for the moment it would just have to be rough.. he was sure that the skinny Spy didn't mind if it was rough anyway. Pressing his large tongue against the Spy's lips, sucking a little, his rough hand squeezed that leaking cock harder and he pumped him quicker than he had before..

The spy gasped as a finger pushed against his pucker, roughness got him all riled up. Fuck, Sniper was good... He whimpered as his lips were sucked on, bucking into that hand and clenching his eyes shut, whispering 'snipeeer' as he came onto them both. He didn't pull away, too far gone. He moved and attacked the sniper's neck with biting kisses and licks.

It surprised the hairy man to hear the Spy in his lap say his name in such a way and then feel him come in thick spurts all over his fingers and his hairy stomach, blushing darkly and wondered if he should keep going. He didn't even need an answer when the Spy started to attack his neck, making him groan softly and squeeze the cock still in his hand a little more, slicked up with his own cum, rubbing a bit more of his finger into the skinny man, wriggling it around a lot to get about a third of it inside..

The RED spy groaned loudly into the other man's neck, closing his eyes for a moment as his body adjusted to being infiltrated by the thick finger. He pushed back a little to let him know it was fine, and continued his barrage on the sniper's neck, sucking hard on a nice little spot in the crook, working hard to leave a nice big hickey that would be more than awkward to explain to the sniper's team mates.

Sniper let out a long breath through his nose as he started to push his finger up inside even more.. listening to that groan that the Spy let out and the way he was kissing and sucking on his neck.. damn it felt good.. His other hand started to explore the Spy's body, having wiped it off on his pants, and slid over the thin man's stomach and hips and up to his chest, managing to find a nipple and tweak it hard, squeezing the little nub in an almost painful way.

With how he reacted, it almost seemed like he was into the pain... and maybe he was. Spy pulled away from the man's neck to let out a loud moan as he was pushed into more, and hissed when his nipple was tweaked. "Un moment." he insisted, pulling away slightly as he hurriedly undressed himself as much as he could. He got up, sadly making the finger leave him and took off his pants and underwear, undressing completely. He stood there in almost total naked glory, naked from his neck down. His body was rail thin, almost sickly so, and mostly hairless, minus a dusting on his legs and of course, above his cock. He had his fair share of scars, but the most prominent thing was a burn scar on his back from the pyro, but that wasn't seen by Sniper yet. His balaclava was still on, hiding his head from the man. He got back on his lap. "Okay, we may continue now."

Sniper blinked when he was told to wait one moment, wondering if Spy was going to leave now that he had finished.. He watched the man get up off of his lap, his finger sliding out of him, sitting there still in his underwear and the thin Spy in front of him undressed.. The hairy man's cheeks darkened a bit and his eyes dilated even more, he had to swallow hard as he gazed over that wonderfully skinny body covered in scars.. he looked good even with his mask still on.. but there was something sexy about Spy not taking it off. When the skinny body slid back into his lap Sniper grinned and slid his hands over his body, pressing him close, rubbing his aching cock up against the Spy's flat stomach and gasping a little, leaning close to speak into his ear. "Might a mate git a lil' moar.. intimate.. with yer backside..?" Sniper whispered, his voice low and rough, he needed it bad.. needed to fuck the sexy Spy in his lap.

* * *

tbc, of course


	4. A Balaclava Left Behind

Wrote this with my friend maddie.

I do not own the rights to TF2 or its characters

* * *

"Oui, it would be my pleasure." he said, eyes half-lidded with lust. He slipped off of the Sniper's lap and got on the bed more, on his hands and knees, his cock swinging under him, flaccid at the moment, but he knew Sniper could get it up again. His hole puckered and twitched in excitement, as if it knew what was coming.

Dark eyes watched closely as the skinny boy on his lap moved away and bent over right in front of him.. making the man swallow roughly and move to get behind him, seeing his slightly spread cheeks and eager twitching hole. He knew that he'd need some kind of damn lube.. he couldn't fuck him dry.. blood really didn't turn the sniper on and it wasn't the proper thing to do.. Looking around his messy van he spotted the bottle of extra moisturizing lotion he used to.. touch himself with, and squirted some into his hand, rubbing it over his cock with a little groan before he started to spread it on the Spy's hole, fingering him a few times. Sniper couldn't stand it any longer.. he had to thrust in NOW.. he was sure that Spy could handle his cock.. he seemed stretched enough so he leaned forward a little bit and pressed his swollen cock head to the tight eager hole and started to push in slooooooow, grasping Spy's hips tightly, sucking in a sharp breath when the tight muscles engulfed his head.

Sniper was groaning and moaning as his ass was finger fucked, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Suddenly he felt something big at his entrance, and his eyes opened. "A-Attente!" he yelped, accidentally using French. It didn't matter, as he was intruded by that fat cock, stretching him painfully. He stiffened and gripped the mattress, cringing. "Va te faire foutre, enculé!" He shouted angrily. "Morceau de merde..." he growled, but his cock had gotten hard again already from the pleasuring pain.

The Sniper had NO clue as to what the angered Spy was saying.. it sounded angry but he noticed that the man was squeezing him hard and his cock was hard again so he thought it was just how he sounded when he was aroused.. Swallowing hard and leaning forward, placing his hand on the Spy's thin hip and the other between his legs to grope and squeeze his cock, Sniper groaned softly against his neck and started to push in a little more, shivering from the feel of Spy's new burn scar against his chest, their bodies pressed so close..

Spy was still snarling, angry at himself for getting so aroused at this. "testa di cazzo!" he yelped, before groaning and trembling as his cock was squeezed. "Minchia..." he mumbled, pushing back against the man inside of him, egging him to go on.

The things that were mumbled to him just made the Sniper feel like he was doing good.. they were low and sexy and in another language and he had never had a man moan to him like that before.. When he felt Spy press back against his thick cock, Sniper groaned a little loudly and squeezed his hip tighter, his hand fondling his hardening erection as he slowly moved himself into the tight space even more, shuddering at how it felt.. He had never been in someone so tight before.. it was driving him crazy and making him groan low in his throat.

The man on bottom was groaning and gasping as Sniper squeezed him tighter, pain fully subsiding to make way for pleasure. "Ah! Sniper, si bon..." he whispered, pushing back in time with the man's thrusts, wanting more and more from the BLU Sniper.

Sniper could tell that Spy wanted more.. a lot more.. and he wanted more too so he leaned back a little and placed both of his hands on the man's skinny hips and pulled back slooooowly.. his head catching on that tight ring of muscle and suddenly he thrust back inside and moaned loudly. It was so tight it felt like his eyes were crossing.. fingers squeezing Spy's his so tight they would defiantly leave bruises.. and his cock was still so hard.. twitching uncontrollably inside of the tight ass he kept pounding into.

A thrust that good made Spy's eyes roll back in his head, mouth open as he wantonly moaned and panted, pushing back and taking all of the Sniper inside of him. "Oui! Oui! baiser mon cul!" he groaned, his cock hard once again, but it still had a while before he would be allowed to cum once more.

He had no bloody idea what the man under him was moaning but did it ever spur him on to thrust harder and deeper, fingers digging in hard to those skinny hips, letting out a weak little noise as his cock twitched and started to leak copious amounts of pre-cum because he was soooo damn close.. "F-Fuck.. I'm.. I'm gonna.." Sniper whimpered and reached around quickly, pumping the Spy's cock as fast as he could as he thrust faster and harder and deeper until he shook and growled out loudly and dumped his heavy load deep inside that tight perfect ass.

"Yeeees..." he groaned, speaking in English for once. "Oh yes, fill me with eet, do it..." he ordered, giving a hint to just how naughty he'd been speaking in his native tongue. He groaned as he was felt hot cum shoot into him, disappointed that it was over, before realizing that Sniper had taken viagra, and wasn't nearly done yet.

Sniper was panting and leaning over Spy a little bit, his cock twitching hard inside of the tight ass he was still in, breathing hard against the back of his neck.. He thought he'd go down.. he wouldn't be hard anymore.. but every time those muscles clenched around his cock he felt it actually start to swell up even more inside of the man, thrusting into him a little, a weak moan escaping his throat because he was too sensitive right now.. it was too much.. his cock felt raw and overly stimulated and he felt like if he came again he' die..

The masked man noticed how Sniper had slowed after coming, and he looked back, with half-lidded eyes and a sexy look on his face. "'Ey, bebi~ Do you need ze break?" he asked with a smirk, almost as if he was teasing the man for slowing down.

Sniper looked up and stared at Spy's face, seeing that look on his face.. that sexy half lidded look and his words made the hairy man glare at him and feel more determined than before. "Yer fault'm like this!" Sniper said loudly and pushed his cock in deeper just to show how serious he was! Unfortunately this got a shivery groan from the man because damn.. Spy was tight.. and fuck if his cock was still hard and twitching inside of him.. Closing his eyes a bit tightly Sniper started to push inside of Spy again to show him that No.. he did NOT need a break! He had stamina!

Spy grunted in pleasure as he was pushed into once more, his teasing working just how he wanted it to. "Oui, Sniper, but you like eet..." he cooed, squeezing the cock inside of him before gasping as Sniper pulled out and pushed in again. He decided the man needed a little break, and took it upon himself to push against and away from the cock, fucking himself on it and panting softly.

He had no more words for the teasing Spy under him, his fingers gripped at those skinny hips and he grunted against the back of his neck, thrusting in again and again until he felt the other starting to move under him and push back against him.. Sniper groaned loudly and let the Spy move all on his own, pushing and pulling his hips a little to get him to go faster.. harder.. he felt like he was already on the verge of coming again but he wasn't just yet and that feeling alone made him tremble in pleasure. "Fuck.. fuck.." The hairy man grunted softly and started to kiss up the back of the Spy's neck, lifting his mask a little to do so, not making a move to take it off because that was the last thing on his mind at the moment but it felt so much better kissing skin instead of the fabric of his mask..

The French man gasped in surprise when his mask was lifted a little, worried that the Sniper was trying to take it off. Relief washed over him as he realized it was just to so he could kiss at his neck, and he sighed at the gentle pleasure those soft lips gave him. He continued fucking himself on the man's cock, craning his neck down a bit so the sniper could get into the crook of his neck easier.

The panting Sniper rested his hands against the floor of his van, shuttering with every thrust back against his aching cock, grunting and breathing hard against the Spy's warm neck, biting there gently and sucking hard as his hips jerked forward, leaving a big red hickey there. He let out a long groan and thrust up a bit harder, holding himself up with one hand as the other moved between the Spy's legs and he started to squeeze and grope at his cock, rubbing his rough fingers along his skin. "F-fuck.. gon-gonna.. come.." The Sniper tried to warn, barely getting out the words, hoping that he didn't pass out when he did come..

It felt so good, pushing that thick cock all the way inside of him, being in control was the best when it came to fucking. A few times the helmet brushed that special spot in him, and when it did, he would spasm a little and make a pathetic mewl, and try to hit it again, which he usually failed in doing. A rough hand grabbed his dick, making him gasp and spread his legs more, eyes clenched shut. "Oui! Come in me! S'il vous plait!" he cried in a raspy voice, on the verge of climax as well.

Hearing those rasped words brought the Sniper over the edge and he grunted loudly, one hand gripping the Spy's cock while the other accidentally grasped his face mask and as he thrust in hard he came even harder and shook with the force of his orgasm, wailing out against the Spy's neck and he tugged off his mask without knowing it.. He thrust and spent himself inside of the Spy, sucking and biting at the back of his neck, not realizing he was nuzzling the man's soft hair and moving to nibble at his jaw and maybe get a kiss..

As he felt himself get filled with that hot seed, he reached completion, eyes rolling back and groaning, spilling his own seed onto the bed, shuddering in pleasure. Overwhelmed with the aftereffects of his orgasm, he hadn't realized yet that he had been unmasked. His hair fell out, framing his face and ending at his chin, damp from sweat. His face was revealed, his sharp features and clean-cut jaw. He moaned quietly at the nuzzling and sucking, it felt so good after coming.

Finally.. finally the Sniper felt himself calming down inside, starting to go a little soft inside of the tight muscles that were around him and he slowly pressed himself against the Spy's warm body, pressing them both into his bed, moving slightly so he slid out of the man's ass and fell to the side, arms wrapped around his body and he realized for the first time that the Spy was unmasked.. He looked.. really good without his mask.. handsome and hot and.. nothing he had imagined. "Wow.." The sniper whispered softly, taking in his face with a little grin.

"Unngh..." The spy groaned quietly as he felt the intruding cock leave, and cum slowly drip from him. He laid quietly, basking in the afterglow, body heaving and sweaty from exertion. Turning his head to look at the BLU sniper, he furrowed his brow at the whisper, wondering what he meant. Lazily, he reached a hand up and pushed some hair off of his forehead, it was getting annoying. ...Wait. His hair... he... fuck. With the sudden realization that he was unmasked, he got up immediately, spewing a variety of french, italian, and spanish curses at the sniper. "You dog, you speak of this to no one." he growled, as he stumbled to his feet, clumsily got dressed and ran from the winnebago, balaclava still on the bed, masked by his cloaking watch. He ran back to his base awkwardly, the uncomfortable feeling of cum running down his leg a reminder of what he was running from.

The Sniper was really enjoying staring down at the Sniper's angled face.. he was a really good looking man with that thing off and it made him smirk and stare with interest until suddenly the Spy was moving and he fell over against his beck and blinked. "Wait! I didn't mean to-!" But the man was already gone and he let out a little sigh, rubbing his face and scratching his stubble, realizing that he needed to shave.. Very slowly the Sniper moved around, he cleaned up the mess of cum off of his bed, he opened the windows to air out the smell of sex, he tugged his pants back up and then realized that the Spy's mask was left on his bed.. and he slowly picked it up and held it in his hand before he looked around and pressed it against his nose, inhaling deeply to smell smoke and sweat and.. Spy. It was weird.. sure.. but the Sniper had been lonely for a really long time.. he hadn't had sex for even longer than that.. and damn if the Spy didn't smell good.. He quickly stuffed the mask into his pocket and gathered up his things to walk back to the base to take a shower and eat.

It was pretty annoying, having to sneak around your own base. Spy had realized only half-way from the base that he'd forgotten the mask. He didn't want any of his team mates to see his bare face, so he would have to sneak into his room. His cloak turned off, battery low, and he resorted to running in with his arm covering his sharp features. Slinking into the base, he rounded corners and tiptoed past the heavy and medic, chatting in the kitchen. Silently, he moved past the board room where he heard Soldier's booming voice rattling off a war story to his shovel, three members down, hopefully no more would be around. He hurried past an open door, inside was Demo and Sniper drinking and being general nuisances. His door was just a few away, he'd make it scot free! "Woah, hold up, who are you?" ...of course. The Boston accented voice of Scout perked his ears, and he stopped, closing his eyes and cursing. "Can you not recognize your own teammate, connasse?" He could hear the young man's sputtering as the spy walked into his own room and locked the door behind him. Luckily only the back of his head was seen... if only he could kill teammates...


	5. A Fall

Maddie and I only own play copies of the TF2. We don't own the like... idea or anything. Yeah. I'm good with words.

* * *

The next few days of war were awkward, on and off the battlefield. He'd heard whispers again and again about himself being unmasked, and Scout, being such a blabbermouth, had gone and told everyone as soon as he could, as though he'd spotted a unicorn. Maybe he'd sleep with his mother too... as revenge, only. When it was time to fight, he didn't have the same quickness, sore from the secret sex, but he couldn't have Medic heal something like that. He did all he could not to make contact with the BLU sniper during war, but he knew he would have to come face to face with him again, at least he had on another facemask, to hide behind.

The blue Sniper returned to his room in the base.. it was about as messy as his camper was since he had been here so long.. Old pictures were tacked to the wall, ammo and dirty cloths were everywhere and Sniper grabbed his towel and slid out of his cloths and wrapped it around his waist, walking back out toward the showers with his hat still on and his glasses on his nose. Taking a fast shower, stopping in to eat what was left of dinner, the Sniper went back to his room and locked the door and closed the blinds and fell into bed naked with the mask in his hand.. not sure why he was but it was a nice feeling in his hand..  
Over the next few days the sniper felt.. strange.. He found a good perch where no one could get a hold of him and watched the goings on of the battle, shooting the Pyro a few times.. he was still pissed at that bastard.. He got the Spy in his sights a few times but he.. didn't take the shot.. he just watched him and more often then not would find himself staring at the way the man's ass moved when he ran.. He'd return back to the base and eat dinner in silence before going back to his room.. holding the mask in his hand.. smelling smoke and sweat and he'd jerk off against his bed just to the smell of the Spy..

It was exactly a week since the incident with the BLU Sniper, and Spy would be ashamed to admit how much the man was on his mind. He'd tugged it to the memories of that night in the Winnebago more than a few times, and sometimes he'd look at the RED Sniper and fight the urge to grope him, since the spies looked so alike. Maybe they could have another one night stand... him and the BLU... but then it wouldn't be just one night... but maybe that wouldn't be too bad...

The alarm rang, signaling the start of today's war, and he was off. He wouldn't mess around today, sniper was the first on his menu of kills, and he hurried to the upper parts of the BLU building, disguised as a scout.

Early the next morning the Sniper was ready to go.. he had his gear and he had his things in hand and when that alarm went off he ran to the spot he had found yesterday, setting up his perch near the bottom of the rickety ass building no one went near.. The Sniper crouched, he took up his rifle and he aimed.. his little blue dot scanning over the building until he caught the top of the Red Heavy's head in his sights and he took the shot, smiling to himself when he took a second and brought him down. "Head shot.." He whispered to himself, getting more comfortable as he took up the rifle again and scanned the building.

It didn't take long to find the sniper's post, asking a BLU soldier the way before killing him. He cleared his throat and tried out the Scout's accent before going into the room, grinning and walking rather gangily, unlike his usual sophisticated waltz. "'Eyyy, Snipey, wassup?" He walked over and peered out the window. "You get any'a them REDs? You see that spy anywhere, you lemme know, I'm lookin fer him." he grasped a fake bat in his hand, just part of the disguise, and his other hand was behind him, pulling out his butterfly knife, readying himself to stab the sniper.

Sniper turned his head so fast that it almost snapped off and he stared at the sight of the cocky Scout walking in, blinking several times as he stood. "I'll.. let you know if I see him.." He said softly, frowning to himself.. because before this he had NEVER talked to the Scout before without being called something derogatory.. and it was when he looked through his scope to see the blue Scout bouncing around did he know something was very wrong. "Oi!" The Sniper yelled as he dodged the thin knife and scrabbled back against the creaking floor boards, reaching back for his machete before he got to his feet, slashed and ran for it.

He was just going in for the kill when the BLU dodged, making him stumble a bit and mutter 'merde' under his breath. "You cannot run for long, mon ami!" he said with a laugh, easily dodging the sloppy slash and running after the Sniper. As they ran he took the time to take out a cigarette, pause and light it, and continue after him, his long legs helping keeping up with the other easily.

This wasn't good.. he was going to get killed by that damn spy.. was he still pissed about being unmasked? Sniper didn't get it! He thought they had had a good time! Already Sniper was out of breath.. he was breathing hard and he knew he couldn't run much longer.. the art of jarate was meant for someone with a sedentary life.. not running.. and he could hear that damn Spy getting close and closer.. He heard something cut the air and dodged the sharp little knife, falling to the ground in doing so and he felt the Spy fall against him and with the weight of them both hitting the floor it gave out and they fell.. fell somewhere very dark and the Sniper broke the Spy's fall and let out a loud yell of pain, his back arching from it before he went limp and passed out.

It wasn't so much the Sniper's fault that he was running after him with such vigor. He'd been frustrated by his teammates whispers, so much so that he'd barely even had time to think of the BLU member. He was just pushing his anger on the man, since they were enemies. As they ran, he took a stab at the sniper and missed, tripping both of them up. It seemed that they were in an older part of the base, as the floor cod around them. He was lucky enough to have the sniper break his fall, and sat up, straddling him slightly. "Sniper? Are you knocked out? réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît. " he shook the sniper gently, trying to coax him from the pain induced sleep.

The Sniper was out pretty good.. he was lax all over and as he was shaken his hat fell off of his head and his glasses got skewed on his face. Finally after one more harsh shake he let out a groan and slowly blinked his eyes open, everything was blurry around him and he could see a light and someone leaning over him. "Fuckin' 'ell.." He groaned loudly and pressed his hand to his head, moving to sit up bit his back twinged and he fell right back down with a little groan of pain, rubbing his head as he finally realized that the man sitting on him was the Spy and he tried to remember what had just happened.. "Where 're we..?"

"Ah, you wake." he gave a sexy smirk from behind his mask, and slipped off the man's lap, sitting on his knees next to him. "Ah, that I cannot say. This isn't my base, after all. I zuppose theese is an old part of the base you all boarded off, per'aps ze basement or somezing. Can you sit up?" he asked, slowly helping his enemy get up. "I would keel you so you could respawn, but I would be left alone, so you will have to deal with zee pain, I'm afraid. Since we can't kill ourselves."

Staring at that sexy smirk that he was given.. it made the man blush a little and he cleared his throat, reaching to fix his glasses and slide his hat back on since he felt naked without it.. "Dunno anythin' about any basement.." He mumbled softly, taking the hand that helped him up and he let out a little groan as he slouched forward, rubbing his lower back with one hand as he glanced at the Spy and stared at him. "So what's the plan then? We just wait down here till someone finds us?" The Sniper asked quietly, trying to be.. polite, since he really hadn't meant to take of the Spy's mask.. and it seemed to piss the man off quite a bit and down here he could probably be tortured without anyone knowing he was here.. so he wasn't going to be an ass. "You don't hafta stay down here with me.. could just go all Scout and jump yer way outta here.."

"Maybe if you all looked at your intel more..." he snorted a little, it was funny to him that a BLU didn't even know his own base. He knew every corner of the RED base, including the hidden rooms. The Sniper's politeness didn't go unnoticed, and he was going to comment when the man suggested he jumped. His face went red, and he looked away. "Ah...qui est... If I do somezing so rigorous... I would tear something that is already sore..." he tried his best to tiptoe around the fact that even now his ass was sore. They had fucked so vigorously, so many times that night, that he had been sore since. Had he been more brave, he could've gone to the medic and had it healed a little faster, but instead he quietly suffered.

Sniper stared at the Spy next to him, blinking when he saw a bit of red around the eye holes in his mask and then the man looked away and he wondered what that was about.. Soon his question was answered and it was the Sniper who was turning dark red now and he looked down and swallowed hard, shifting a little, feeling bad since he knew he caused the Spy's pain and he could only imagine what it was like to be.. that sore. "Right.. 'm uh.. sorry.." He mumbled quietly and kept his head down, rubbing the back of his neck nervously since he knew he probably deserved to be stabbed right about now but it would he awful to be in this damn hole alone.. "Is there.." Sniper started as he glanced up to stare at the Spy's profile. ".. anythin' I can do?"

"Not unless you can fuck zee pain away." he laughed, before blushing and coughing awkwardly. He took out his cigarette case, only four left. He offered one to the Sniper, unsure if the man had a chance to grab his own before their chase. "Zey are normal, no menthol, I don't know what type you smoke." He had one in his mouth already, just begging to be lit and turned to ash.

That definitely made the Sniper turn a dark red color as he stared at the Spy, swallowing hard.. unsure of how to answer that.. He watched the man take out his little cigarette case and remembered that he had grabbed his that morning so he slid the beaten up packet out of his pocket and stuck one between his lips, his cigarettes were bent and broken.. not as luxurious as the Spy's were. With a quick flourish of his hand he slid out his silver lighter and lit the Spy's cigarette before his own and slid it back into his pocket, taking in a breath of dark heavy smoke before blowing it out to the side, scratching his cheek with his other hand.. still unsure of what he could do to help.. since he was pretty sore as well but he didn't want to say anything since he knew the Spy was in more pain than he was.. "Maybe someone'll spot us down here.." He mumbled softly, attempting to make things not so.. tense.

He didn't mind when Sniper took one of his own cigarettes, more for himself. He put the fancy metal case back in his pocket, and watched the man lean over and light his. Luckily, his face was mostly covered, but he could see Sniper's blush well. "Well..." he took a long pause to smoke and exhale. "It'd be hard to not notice a huge hole in ze floor. But zen again, everyone is so busy with ze war, we might not be found until the fighting's over for today." it was an unfortunate idea, since the war usually lasted all day. He sat back off his knees, cracking a shoulder and groaning quietly. "Maybe we could kill each other, if we time it right..."

"Mm.." He answered and shifted a little. "No one comes 'round here either.. 's why I picked the spot.." He mumbled softly, taking a few drags off of his cigarette as he glanced at the Spy and stared at him for a moment, swallowing when the Spy groaned in the quiet around him and he had to look back down. The thought of.. killing the Spy didn't make the Sniper happy.. he was a man of respect.. and he wanted to show the Spy respect.. he was torn between dying for the Spy but that would mean the man would be down here by himself.. but he couldn't bring himself to kill this man he had been so intimate with the night before.. so he kept his head down and clenched his jaw a little. "I dunno if that would be a good idea.."


	6. Pleasure and Pain

dont own tf2. deal with it.

* * *

The spy made an obnoxious sort of laugh, looking at the Sniper and shaking his head. "You've never killed a lover before? Zen again, I suppose that is more of a 'spy' thing to do..." it was funny how easily he could tell what the Sniper was thinking. He couldn't kill a man he'd slept with so easily... while the Spy had done it many times before... but that was for freelance work, not for fun or anything.

He looked up quickly, flushed and embarrassed as he stared at the Spy who looked so cool as he smoked and didn't seem to care at all about what had happened between them.. "That's not what I was thinking.." Sniper mumbled softly and held onto his rifle, holding it tightly while he finished is cigarette and stubbed it out, looking around the strange place they were.. it seemed like a tunnel or something.. Very slowly he tried to get up but his back twinged again and he gave up, sighing softly as he bent his legs a little and glanced back at the Spy, realizing that he was kind of acting like a school girl.. blushing and acting this way.. but he couldn't help it.. it had been such a long time since he had been that close with someone.. let alone another man.. but it hurt from the way the Spy didn't seem to.. care. Clearing his throat, the Sniper looked up and around before his eyes landed back on the Spy and he stared at him. "Hey uh.. 'm sorry.. for uh.. that day.. ya know.. with the.. mask thing.. I didn't.. mean for that to happen.. I know it made ya mad.."

At the mention of their late night encounter, the Spy coughed a little, choking on a mouthful of smoke. He laughed awkwardly as smoke tumbled from his mouth. "It uh... ees fine." he refused eye contact, but could feel the Sniper looking at him. "You know... you are the first unrelated person to see my face and live..." he admitted, unsure why he did it. It just sort of escaped his mouth.

He really didn't take his eyes off of the Spy as he spoke, watching the man cough and he almost reached over to pat his back but decided against it and just swallowed hard.. The Sniper blushed a little and squeezed his neck, it was an obvious nervous habit he had and he cleared his throat a little and licked his dry lips. "Well.. guess now's the time to change that if ya wanted to.." The man said, mostly out of nervousness.. since he really didn't mean it.. but the moment the words left his lips he tensed up a bit and stared at the Spy as his throat tightened. "Or.. you know.. I won't tell no one.. dunno if they'd believe me anyway.. none of them really like me as it is." Sniper said quietly and looked down, reaching down to brush some dirt off of his boot.

Sighing, the thin man rolled his neck, trying to work out some kinks. "Well if I killed you, you would just respawn, since this ees during a war. Then I'd be all alone." he finally looked the Sniper's way, feeling a bit of sympathy. "Ah, I bet eet is the Scout mostly, non? Zey are young... have no respect. Don't let eet bother you. Medics are generally good people, yes? Heavies too... Soldiers aren't worth zee time, and they don't even catch on to flirting. So dense, zeese men..."

Flicking a piece of rock off of his boot he blinked and looked up at the Spy, watching his speak and he leaned back a little, trying to ease some of the tenseness out of there.. he knew he'd have to go see the damn medic about it.. even if he did respawn it would be sore as hell. "None of'm really talk to me. Maybe they're different on your side. Don't know anything about my other teammates other'n they like to eat all the bloody food before I get there.." He grumbled a little and slid his hat off to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You should talk to ze Demo, they are both drunkards, right? Drunks are usually good people..." that twisted logic wasn't exactly right... but no one told him otherwise. He noticed how Sniper was leaning and moving, his back and bottom obviously sore. "Would you uh, like me to 'elp? Lay on your stomach, ma petit asperge." he said with a smile, scooching over slowly.

"Maybe.." He said with a blink.. realizing he had never really talked to the demo before.. maybe they would be nice.. Before he could think on it anymore he glanced back at the Spy and felt his cheeks heat up a little bit, wanting to tell him that he was fine but before he could he was being told to get on his stomach and that smile.. the way the Spy smiled.. an easy and dangerous grin.. it made the Sniper swallow hard and slowly move. It was painful moving from his sitting position but with a few pained grunts he managed to get onto his stomach, realizing that the floor they were on was surprisingly smooth but he was tense with not knowing what the Spy wanted to do..

As Sniper did what he was told, the Spy straddled him gently, resting on the man's soft rump. He pulled up the blue shirt and slipped gloved fingers underneath, gently starting to knead the flesh. He paused for a moment, and took his hands out. "Cette coutume de faire..." he mumbled to himself, pulling his gloves off. He put his hands back under, cool, soft fingers pressing into the warm flesh of Sniper's back. "Better."

Sniper blinked in surprise when he felt a warm weight settle on his bottom, making him blush darkly and rest his head against his arm, eyes closing when the man's hands pulled his tucked in shirts out and slid over his slightly bruised back, making him jump slightly when those fingers started to push into his skin. A sigh left the Sniper and he felt the Spy stop and say something to himself that he didn't understand.. and suddenly those fingers were back but they were cool and it made him jump but instantly relax from how good they felt.. a satisfied noise leaving the Sniper's lips.

The RED member smiled softly, glad to see how the Sniper visibly relaxed as he began the massage. The noise was rather cute too, but he would never say that. "Bien, non?" he asked, a rather easy to translate question. His hands were rather skilled, pushing and kneading the sore parts to the point that it was almost hurting, but didn't, right on the edge.

"Mmm.. yeah.." The man mumbled in response as the long fingers pressed into his tense muscles.. making the Sniper tense up as he thought he would be on the verge of being in a lot of pain but then the Spy would ease up and it would feel really really good.. he didn't even know that someone could do this with their hands. Letting out small little sighs every time he was in the verge of pain, his hands would tense up and grasp at the floor but would relax afterward, sure that one of these times it would hurt but somewhere in the back of his head he.. trusted the Spy.. which he didn't know if that was good or bad..

It was almost... adorable, how Sniper would tense and twitch as he massaged harder, and then would relax very visibly and sigh in content. It was like he trusted him... would that be a good choice in the future? He leaned in, his crotch pressing innocently to the man's rump, and talked quietly in his ear. "How does it feel, mon ami?"

His eyes widened a little when he suddenly felt the Spy move.. pressing himself against his bottom and.. he wasn't sure what to think of that.. he had never had a man want him in that way before and the whispered words in his ear only made the Sniper more flustered than he already was, swallowing hard. "It.. it feels good.. really good.." The flushed man whispered softly, trying to hide his face and the fact that he was blushing so deeply but it was hard to in a position like this..

Getting the reaction he wanted, the Spy pulled back, relieving the light pressure of crotch on ass. He continued the expert massage, humming lightly, and taking a moment to flick away ashes. "Sniper? How do you feel about me?" he wondered if they were still truly enemies. They were supposed to be, but that was just a RED vs. BLU thing... not a personal vendetta. Could opposite side people be friends despite their affiliations?

A little sigh escaped him and he returned to enjoying the massage he was getting.. those hands were making the man melt and there was nothing he could do about it. Hearing the Spy ask him something, the Sniper turned his head and glanced back, swallowing for a moment at the strange question.. He blushed and scratched his cheek, shifting a bit under the warm man who was sitting on him and licked his lips. "Never.. met anyone like ya.. guess I never really thought 'bout it before.." The Sniper mumbled softly and moved to look back at the spy again, staring at his angled face.. thinking about what he looked like without his mask on.. "You're a good bloke.. I like ya.. even though we're supposed to be enemies.. I can tell that.. you got somethin' good in ya.. unlike some o' these other guys.." He said quietly, resting his face against his hand, unsure if that's what the Spy wanted to hear but he just went with the truth.. because he figured telling the truth was always the best way to go, even if it got you killed.

He continued massaging the sore body even as the older man spoke, eying him curiously and taking in every word. At the blunt 'I like ya', he flushed enough to be seen under his mask, breaking the eye contact for a moment and pushing a little softer as his mind worked. "...I enjoy your company too." he couldn't bring himself to say 'like', but hoped the Sniper would get what he meant... maybe they could make something happen...

That made the Sniper smile.. knowing that the Spy liked his company even though they hadn't spent that much time together.. he knew that it meant a lot because the Spy seemed.. distant to things like this. "Glad ya like it then.. might be stuck down here for a while, woulda stunk if it had been with someone else, yeah?" Sniper smirked a little and glanced back at the man, seeing his slightly flushed face.. and that made him feel pretty happy.

"Mm, oui. If eet was a scout, I would have killed him immediately. I'd rather be alone then with that annoying brat. Pyro..." he shivered. "I'd hate to be alone with him." it was a well known fact that the spies on both sides hated the other side's pyros, they always seemed to target them... bastards. "I supposed medic or demo wouldn't be too bad... but.. you are still first choice."

He smiled again and let out a soft laugh, moving slightly so he could see the Spy in a better light, his back feeling completely better now.. "Means a lot to me.. thanks." Sniper said softly, staring back at the man sitting on him.. a nice quiet moment and he felt like kissing him so badly and he almost did so until he heard something.. something familiar.. and all at once someone was jumping down with them with the loud noise of plastic and muffled noises and the Sniper was up all at once, grabbing the Spy's arm to tug him away, not really realizing what he was doing..

"You're welcome..." he replied quietly, smiling and sitting up, the massage over. He got off of him, sitting next to him and waiting for him to sit up, and honestly, he was probably going to kiss him. But then there was a blur of blue, and that familiar 'hudda hudda' that made his burn scar twinge. BLU Pyro. He was freaking out and Sniper tugged him away slightly, making him flush again. He couldn't stay here with that fire-loving freak. Using his devilishly good skills, he grabbed the Aussie's machete and forced it into his hand, then with all his strength, plunged it into himself. Since they were facing away from the Pyro, it looked like the Sniper did it himself. The French man doubled over in pain, giving the other man a secret smile. "Au revoir, bebi." he mumbled, before fading away, effectively killed. It wasn't too bad, at least he was out of the hole... if there was time, he'd go back and kill Sniper to get him out, after he respawned.

* * *

'Ey, bebis? Reviews, zey are loved~ ;)


	7. Innocent enough

dont own tf2.

* * *

The Sniper stumbled back and his eyes widened when he felt his machete being pushed into his hands and all of a sudden the tall Spy impaled himself on it and all he could do was stare.. lucky that his back was turned because the look on his face contradicted his actions. "Wait.." He breathed out but the Spy had already gone and he held his blood covered machete, standing there in a daze until a hand patted his shoulder and he turned to see the Pyro and realized that they were really stuck down here now.. Sniper sighed and picked up his things, tugging his glasses and hat on while he pulled out another cigarette and tried to understand what the hell the Pyro was saying to him until he heard a familiar yelling.. a loud hyper yelling that only meant the Scout was nearby. "Oi!" Sniper yelled as loud as he could, seeing the hopping skinny man go hey. "Hey! Scout! Help us out won't ya? We're stuck down here!" He called out loudly, staring at the opening of the pit.. waiting to hear a response..

The BLU scout was scouring the base for that stupid RED spy. He'd heard he'd been masquerading as the scout, NOT COOL. As he searched, he came across a giant hole, and peered down it. Ha! That stupid sniper was stuck down there! And pyro too! What idiots. As the Aussie's voice rung out to him, he grinned and pulled out his shot gun. "Sure, I'll help ya, dingbats!" BLAM. BLAM. Two shots, right in both of his stupid teammates heads. He laughed. "Dudes are gonna be so pissed at meeeeeee." and ran off.

It was around that time that the RED spy respawned inside the base, groaning and rubbing where he'd stabbed himself. The voice of their boss filled the base, announcing the end of today's war. Everyone would be respawned and then end for today. That meant no going back to BLU.. hopefully sniper got out. He could care less about the pyro. Near him was the Medic, and he flushed before mumbling something about helping out soreness.

The Sniper's eyes widened when he heard the shots and he fell back hard on the floor, looking down to see several holes in his chest and then he faded away along with the Pyro.. He woke up suddenly just in time to hear the alarm.. he was laying on the floor and the medic was standing over him looking down at his chest with speculative eyes.. at some point the man had tugged his shirt open and up and everyone was kind of staring at him. "I'm fine!" He said suddenly and tugged it back down and got up to his feet, skipping dinner and going straight to his room, slightly hunched over because it still hurt bad.. The man pulled off his shirt and poked at the little healed over bullet wounds, grumbling to himself over the new wounds..

On the other side of the RED base everyone was filing in and the young medic was standing aside with his gun, he was skinny and he had fluffy brown hair, blushing darkly when he was told to heal the other members and he did it quickly.. He hadn't made a name for himself but he had really been trying to help as much as he could but it felt like people had just been mad at him.. As soon as the Spy came into view he rushed over and checked his scar before blinking at being asked about soreness.. not sure what he meant but he gave the tall man a nervous smile. "W-Well.. ve can go back to the lab.. Maybe I can find someting to help you.." The Medic said softly, hugging his large gun to his chest, almost as if it was hard for him to hold it up.

"Alright, zat is fine." he began to walk with the medic towards the lab, the rest of the team, once healed, had headed to the kitchen to start dinner. The Medic used to make dinner every night, but now that they had a new one, they had to do it themselves, at least until they badger this new one to do it. It was a silent, awkward walk to the lab, and when they got there, the spy sat himself gingerly on the table. "I, uh... need somezing zat would help a, how you say, inner soreness." he wondered if the medic would catch on, or if he would have to say it outright, which he hoped not to do.

Once in the lab the Medic set down his large gun and let out a little huff, his arms sore and skinny and he slid his fingers through his hair before he turned to the Spy and blinked his light blue eyes. "Inner soreness? Mmm.. Like the stomach cramps? You eating someting bad?" He asked as he moved to get a bottle of pills that would help with someone with stomach ailments. "You should watch what you are eating.. sometimes I think the men.. they are eating not healthy things.." He said softly in a slightly disapproving voice.

This Medic... Does he not know anything! Spy held back a rather colorful insult, instead rubbing his temple and sighing. How could he word this politely? Eh, better to go blunt, at least he would understand. "Listen. I need somezing for my ass. Eet is sore from taking somezing up there that shouldn't have been. Got it?" his face was visibly red, even behind the balaclava, and he gave a dead stare to the new, unexperienced medic.

That.. stopped the Medic dead in his tracks.. he held two bottles of pills in his hands and stared at the man with wide blue eyes, his face a dark dark red. "Oh.." Was all he could let out, more like a squeak before he quickly turned to put away the bottles, feeling pretty silly.. but then again he would have never thought of that.. and he wanted to know what a man like the Spy was doing things like that but it wasn't any of his business.. The skinny man grabbed a small bottle of lubricant and a little jar of soothing cream and he handed them to the Spy, swallowing hard as he stared at him. "Y-You should.. be careful.. ripping the r-rectum is hard to.. fix." He said softly, almost a whisper but he tried to be serious.. it was his job to help people after all.. no matter what it was. "If you need more just.. come get it.."

The spy was deadpan as he took the jar and lube, standing up. "Merci. I vill come back if I need more. By the way, zee men are eating badly because our old medic made ze dinners. Now zey must fend for themselves. If you worry about zer health, make dinner yourself. Zank you once again." and with that he took his leave. As he left, pocketing the small items, he was passed by by the largest, most formidable member of their group. Heavy. The Russian man was bald, huge, and usually in a great mood. His heavy accent and loud voice made it rather unpleasing to talk to him, but he was a good guy in all.

Heavy busted into the lab, footsteps pounding as he walked up to the smaller man. "AH! TINY MEDICAL MAN, I HAVE FOUND YOU. IS DINNER TIME, YOU NO EAT?" The team, minus spy and medic, had already eaten, and that worried Heavy. "YOU TOO SMALL, HERE, TAKE SANDVICH." He thrust the large, nutrition-filled 'sandvich' into the medic's hands, grinning as though he'd just killed the opposition.

As soon as he was left along the Medic let out a little sigh and slid off his glasses for a moment.. feeling tired and ready for bed and since he didn't have a room really he had to sleep in this huge lab at night.. which usually meant he didn't sleep well because being in here was creepy.. Suddenly the doors swung open though and he slid his glasses back on, eyes widening when the huge man he knew as their team's Heavy bounded toward him and started to speak, his voice so loud in the large lab. "Oh I.. you shouldn't.. oh.. uh.. thank you.." He said softly when the strange sandwich was pressed into his pale hands, staring at it for a moment.. wondering what was in this thing and if it was even nutritious.. The short man gave the Heavy a tiny smile and swallowed hard, thinking about what the Spy had said to him.. "What.. what did you have to eat before.. I arrived in this place?" Medic asked softly, holding the large sandwich in both of his hands, wondering why it was so.. heavy.

The Heavy stared at the Medic with an innocent, friendly smile, standing rather than sitting, because he'd break any chair. Except for his special steel chairs in his room and at the table. At the question, he pulled a inquisitive frown. "Before you came? Ahh, that was nice times. Our old Medic made dinners, so good and filling. De vegetables not so much, but I would eat, sos to make him happy. Now we must make dinner ourselves, but is okay. Not every medic can feed us, no? Vould be nice though." He laughed that booming laugh of his.

With the half a sandvich he'd swiped from Heavy just a moment ago filling his belly, Spy had nothing to do. The BLU Sniper was on his mind. Did he ever get out of that stupid hole? Was he okay with that Pyro? Maybe he should go check... Heading out of the base, Spy clicked on his cloaking device and hurried over to the other side, heading straight for the winnebago where he hoped he'd find Sniper.

The expression on the Medic's face faltered a little as he listened to this.. feeling bad that he hadn't done anything to help and he swallowed hard and gripped the sandwich in his hand, smushing it on accident. "I should.. be helping cook the meals.. I can.. cook more healthy meals for all the men, I hope.." Medic said very hopefully and looked up at the large Heavy for some kind of reassurance.. it was hard for him since he hadn't made a name for himself yet and no one really seemed to like him at all.. he wanted to impress his teammates and if he could cook meals that would make them fight better did that then he would!

Spending time in his room in the base usually made the Sniper feel.. restless and strange.. he hadn't eaten dinner and he was hungry and grumpy and lonely so he decided to tug on his cloths and walk out to his van, ignoring the rest of his team that were mercilessly making fun of him for getting trapped in that bloody hole.. After getting to his van the Sniper put his things away, hat off and glasses off and he took off all of his sweaty cloths besides the pair of striped boxers he liked to wear and lay down in his flat bed on the floor, everything dark besides the moon outside that showed the long legged man holding something against his face.. the mask that the Spy had left behind the night before.

At Medic's offer to start cooking, the Heavy's face brightened. "YOU WILL COOK? DIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS, DA? I WILL HELP, OLD MEDIC WAS NIZE AND SAID I COULD HELP. CAN I HELP YOU MEDICAL MAN? PLEASE?" He gave an almost frightening rendition of puppy dog eyes.

Peeking into the winnebago, Spy was glad to see the Sniper... but what was he doing? Is he... touching himself? How naughty... and is that what the Spy thinks it is, that he's sniffing? The fact that he was getting off thinking about him made the RED member tingle as he sneaked into the van, concealed by the dark, and slinked his way to the bed. Leaning down, he put a hand on the man's cock, face next to Sniper's. "Bonjour, mon petit pamplemousse..." he whispered, smiling in the darkness.

The Medic had to take a step back and almost fell over.. staring at the huge man as he boomed at him.. it was a bit intimidating but the man wanted to help him so bad and he couldn't help but smile shyly and nod. "Yes.. I.. would love your help.. I don't know where anything in the kitchen is.." He said shyly and licked his lips a little, looking down at the ruined sandwich in his hands and he blushed a little. "Oh.. I'm sorry.. I ruined the sandweech.." He said a little sadly, biting his lip.


End file.
